


dust in the wind

by avis_aeria



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memes, Time Loop, Time Travel, inspired by adalavandula's no res AU on tumblr, the major character death is technically temporary, the reader is yuu, written in second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avis_aeria/pseuds/avis_aeria
Summary: You're going to die anyway. Why not have a little fun before then?ORin which Yuu experiences Leona's King's Roar for the first time and memes their way through trauma.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	dust in the wind

A wave of hot desert air smacks right into your face, and you stumble. Pins and needles prickle up and down your skin, except it’s less like pins and needles and more like scorpion stingers. The sensation tingles for just a moment before ripping, _exploding_ through your nerves, burning in that way only magic does. Your legs, sand pillars now, crumple under the weight of your torso. You crash to the ground. You stare, unblinking, watching as your leg dissolves like chalk, and you can’t help it—you grin. The smile splits like an open wound across your face. Out of the corner of your eye, someone jerks. You look up—it’s Ace, and it’s so funny, you don’t think you’ve ever seen him look like that before. 

A thought occurs to you, and the smile cracks wider. “H-Hey, Ace,” your mouth says, or more like coughs now that half your body is gone. “Ace, c’mere, I have something to tell you.”

He near-stumbles to your side. You have to hold back a snort—he’s usually so smooth, movements fluid like a cat’s, so sure of every word and action. He looks more like a lost child now, hovering above you but not touching, unsure whether he would do more harm than good, and you would roll your eyes if every movement didn’t feel like scraping raw cuts against sand. You’re already dying—what more could he do? Weakly, your arm waves him closer, closer, pulling him down by the collar until you can speak in his ear. 

“Ace,” you whisper, the words cracking like dead autumn leaves, “I don’t feel so good.” 

Ace’s expression twists in confusion, and it’s so _funny_ , you can’t stop yourself from laughing, hacking dry sand between each wheezing breath as your lungs crumble to nothing. Blood and dirt congeal into muck in your mouth, dark and dripping, and if you couldn’t breathe before you certainly can’t now. The world blurs, your vision shimmering like a heat haze, everything _hurts_ , spiderweb cracks crawling up your chest, throat, chin—  
.  
.  
.  
Your hysterical giggling is the last thing they hear before you disappear completely, fading away like dust in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [adalavandula's](https://adalavandula.tumblr.com/%22) No Res AU, in which Yuu is hyper-sensitive to magic to the point where everyone keeps accidentally killing them, but it's okay because time shenanigans! The angst is delicious. Please check them out on tumblr—their TWST AUs are *chef's kiss*


End file.
